


interlude

by keeping_your_distance



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, ash doesnt have friends haha.... unless?, small talk bc they need a break from everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/pseuds/keeping_your_distance
Summary: Ash shelved his thoughts of distracting Golzine and the fate of the other politicians away, the gears have slowed down to a stop. It'll only be a couple more minutes until Eiji calls him for dinner, and it's been a while since he had this opportunity to do nothing. What can he do to pass the time?. . . ?"What are kids my age even into?"





	interlude

_It's unfair._

\-- was what Ash thought, almost caught off guard as he looked at the flock of pigeons soar through the sky. Golzine's meeting at the other side of the city should have finished an hour ago and any minute now, he should be arriving soon to the mansion.

Since he doesn't have anything to do in mind he decided to take a break from studying, seated aimlessly from his desk as he looks at the scenery on the other side of the window. Head crooked upright by his arms, elbows holding the position on the desk, he gazes at the clear sky above. It was a bright day like every other day in the summer, sky blue and the trees swaying along with the accompanying breeze.

The fleeting thought that had crept into his heart tingled in his chest and forced itself to manifest. Ash continues to look out, and like a domestic cat playing with yarn, he attempts to untangle what he had left pushed away in his mind, letting his thoughts freely wander.

He continues to imagine; perhaps, instead of the trapped lynx that he was forced to evoke, he could be a bird in the next life. Unreserved and free, maybe then he'll be able to have the chance to see the wonders of the things around him. See things without being cautious of the dark areas of the city. Be happily ignorant and blind to the businesses operating hidden from the public eye. To simply live without restraint. Ash takes a deep breath out. If he continued pushing the thought, he'll start to feel something that'll trouble him. A timely knock on his door brings him back to his reality.

He had forgotten about it until years later, as he lies down on his couch, legs lazily swinging off from the armrest. It had been days since he and Eiji moved into their apartment that he bought with all the money he took from Golzine. Eiji can be heard humming a song that they had heard recently from the radio in the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards having previously decided to cook something on the Japanese side. Well, as long as he stays away from the natto, anything is fine with him. So he lies waiting, completed novel on his stomach and the sounds of the TV wiring out the silence.

It's been a long time since he had this free time to do... at least, that's the dilemma Ash has been occupied with. He had spent some time looking up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of all the factors and circumstances to take notice of as he thinks of his next plan of action. He still needs to figure out what could possibly be Yut Lung's business is with him and which upcoming events will Golzine appear in but out of the blue, he remembered Eiji popping up from behind, telling him off to take a break with his supposedly big brother demeanour.

The memory wasn't intended to serve as an alarm, but it turned out to become a sort of pat on the back to not push himself. Now that he's shelved his thoughts of distracting Golzine and the fate of the other politicians away, the gears have slowed down to a stop. What can he do to pass the time?

. . . ?

_W_hat are kids my age even into?

Society's normal is him being a seventeen-year-old boy but he's so detached, too into the meddling affairs of adults and politics that he doesn't even know what that being a seventeen-year-old may even consist of. He remembered his brother playing on the game console, often watching over him as he played long hours, fully entranced in getting a high score in games like Tetris and Donkey Kong. Ash can't recall if he had ever been given a turn, and even if he wanted to it's not something that he can simply find in the TV cabinets. Something that seventeen-year-olds do... What could they be...

His curiosity sparked Eiji's when he migrates to the kitchen, taking a seat by the dinner table and leaning back on it as the smell of soy sauce and something else tingles his nose. The sizzling of meat crackles pleasantly in his ears.

Eiji hums as he searches for an answer, hopefully, one that can satisfy Eiji. He lists them down: from names of more recent video games, sports or even partying. Ash adds in sex and drugs into the list and while Eiji can't deny it, all he can do was accept it. "At least I'm experienced in that department maybe even a pro at it," Ash makes a joke out of it but it left a bitter taste when the words left his mouth. "Never mind, it was a stupid thought."

"It's not stupid at all," Eiji tells him as he turns away from the stove, "It is a bit unusual though, it's not every day you ask something like this." He laughs but not in the way it would offend anyone, his head tilted to the side, it was as if he was pleasantly surprised. "Finally, I have something that I'm better at than you," Eiji smirks.

"Then why don't you tell me what you were like my age, onii-san?" Ash calls him in Japanese, lifting a brow as he waits for an answer.

Eiji rests his head on his hands, as he leans onto the counter between them. He drops his head and sighs. "...I guess I haven't done much either. I was busy with studying and all the high jumping competitions, I guess I didn't do much except take care of my sister when my parents were on their business trips."

"A little boring though if you ask me."

"Oh shut up."

"Then tell me about that, what's your sister like?" He leans forward and props his head on his crossed arms. "Does she look similar to you?"

Eiji answers with a sour expression before turning back to the stove. "A bit? My neighbours say that she looks like our dad, and I look more like our mum. But she acts like a total brat when nobody's home except for me."

Ash laughs when he imagines it. He can totally imagine his sister being a pushover and him being the reluctant older sibling. Or maybe he's as stubborn as her?

"She doesn't listen to what you say?"

"Goes in one ear, out the other."

"Use the little sister card often?"

"Understatement. She says it all the time, it's annoying."

Ash laughs. "sounds a lot like someone I know."

"You have someone like that too?" Eiji peeks over his shoulder at the remark. When he sees Ash's smirk, a light bulb lights up in his head. "...It's me isn't it."

"Bingo."

"Rude." Eiji pouts and turns off the stove, "I'm going to add extra natto on your oyakodon."

Ash shivers when he recalls the peculiar smell. It was a smell that lingered in his memory and couldn't get rid of even if he wanted to. "Please, anything but that." Eiji assembles the dish and brings it over, natto prepared in a single separate bowl for himself.

Eiji takes his seat across from Ash. "If you're worried about not being a kid, just be yourself. You are a seventeen-year-old yourself after all."

"Who says I was worried?"

"No one. Besides, kids your age have friends. Like me." Eiji clasps his hands, thanking the food before diving right in. Ash does the same. It was something Eiji taught him, it would've felt a little awkward if it was just one person doing it. He usually keeps it to just Japanese food, but he catches himself doing it when Eiji isn't around. He knows he's not so easily distracted, but there are times when he thinks to himself that he needs to be more alert, more conscious of the danger that can approach him at any time of the day. If having a friend lowers your guard, then it would be best to keep it to a minimal.

Don't get too close.

"-When you're with friends, you spread your wings. Grow. Learn. Live. Trust. Protect. Side by side." Eiji says nonchalantly, enjoying his meal but Ash stared at him, impulsively thinking to himself that he was a teacher, swallowing every word Eiji said.

"Go wild-- actually nevermind. Your wild is a bit different." Eiji continues, preaching mode switched off. He reaches for the natto.

"...Friends, huh."

"Mm-" Eiji wanted to say something but he was already chewing. "By the way, do we have a computer?"

Ash thinks, "Bones and Kong might have one, but we don't have it here."

"You can also buy those computer games if you want to--"

"I don't have enough time for something like that."

"It wasn't for you though..." Eiji mutters under his breath before he takes another bite. The rest of the night was spent convincing ash to buy him some computer games to play while he's away.

Ash almost gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> a little wip that was 90% finished and left alone until today!  
ended up looking for synonyms for 'free time' for the title haha
> 
> ash and eiji need a break  
a big long af vacation in japan  
and be happy
> 
> for my heart ;-;


End file.
